My Beloved Yami
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Ryou is tired of Bakura's beatings and decides to run away. But when his feelings tell him otherwise, he may wind up in the arms of the person he wants to escape, but does he really want to? RyouxBakura Shonenai and YAOI COMPLETE
1. The beginning of his emotions

_My Beloved Yami_

Ryou started walking home from school. He couldn't be late...not this time. Bakura had come so close to almost murdering him in cold blood.

His thoughts were interrupted when a single drop on rain dropped square on his nose.

'Oh no! I still have to go get Bakura's cigarettes! If they're soaking wet, he'll kill me for sure!'

Ryou bolted up and dashed down the street like the devil was at his heels.

'Hn. It was past 3:30, where was that boy?!'

Bakura stood up from the couch and marched to the living room window. It was raining?! Ra, how he abhored the rain! And that hikari of his

must be caught up in it!

'He'll get a good beating when he gets home!'

Then the thought hit him full force. He had been hitting his hikari too much. Or...was it abuse? Bakura didn't really want to hurt his precious

angel, he just wanted to let him know that he was in charge. Every bruise that he placed on the smaller boy's body made him want to cry.

But he was strong, he would never cry...not in front of Ryou. Then another thought hit him, Ryou could've ran away! Bakura didn't blame him.

He would've ran away too, if someone gave him beatings everyday of his life. But he wondered, why didn't Ryou run away sooner? If he truely

did... ... ...it didn't matter. Bakura was going out to find his hikari!

The cigarette shops were closed. Ryou let out the hysterics, ran to a nearby park and sobbed. He was terrified of going home. He couldn't

face Bakura empty-handed! That was suicide!

'That's it then.' Ryou told himself mentally. 'I'm not going back.'

Ryou curled up on the bench he occupied and fell asleep, regardless of the rain pouding down on his face.

- - - - - - - - - -

/Ryou! Ryou, answer me!/ 'No good. He closed off the mindlink.'

"Millenium Ring! Take me to Ryou's location!" Bakura diappeared from the livingroom and materalizied right next to his hikari. ...he was sleeping.

Bakura's eyes softened at his hikari's form. He looked so precious. He didn't want to wake him up. He quietly and gently slipped his arms underneath Ryou and picked him up. He was incredibly light! The rain began to let up a little and Bkura carried his angel home.

"Hmmm...mmm...whaa??..." Ryou began stirring in his sleep. His vision blurred, he noticed he wasn't in the park anymore.

"Did you sleep well, my angel?" A deep voice murmured in the doorway.

Ryou gasped. "N-no!"

_/A.N. I will complete later, let me know how you like so far...and remember, feel free to say whatever you want./_


	2. It was a mistake!

_My Beloved Yami_

_"Did you sleep well, my angel?" A deep voice murmured in the doorway._

_"N-no!" He gasped.  
_

"B-Bakura!" Ryou trembled violently, and wrapped the sheets around himself. 'Wha?! I-I'm naked!'

Bakura smiled and sat on the bed, holding a tray of soup. "Are you hungry?"

"W-what are you playing at?" Ryou's eyes widened in shock.

"Nothing...I'm just...." Bakura trailed off, looking into Ryou's eyes.

Ohh, they were beautiful! Those eyes of his hikari were of a chocolate brown. If he'd spend more time getting to know Ryou, than beating him to a bloody pulp, he'd realize how truely beautiful he is.

"I just want you to eat..." Bakura sighed. "I...made it myself."

Ryou, still a little taken back, focused his attention on his yami. What he saw mystified him. Bakura, his yami, blushing. 'Has he really changed?

C-Could he truely have feelings for me? Like the ones I have for him?' He smiled and blushed him him self.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Bakura gently stroked Ryou's cheek.

"Bakura...I love you." Ryou leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bakura's in a passionate kiss. Bakura leaned into the kiss. Ra, this was heaven! Total nirvana! Bakura wrapped his arms around his light and savored his delicious lips. He began licking at Ryou's lips, licking

and nipping to enter his moist, savory mouth. Ryou abliged by parting his slightly swollen lips.

"B-Bakura..." He wrapped his arms around his yami, holding on for dear life.

"Ryou, I-I ....!?" Bakura pushed Ryou away from him, but not roughly. "What are you doing?" Bakura slightly growled. 'I can't let my mask down ...not even for a second.'

"B-but...I thought you-" Ryou tried.

"Thought I what? Had feelings for_ you_?" Bakura snarled.

"But y-you-" Ryou started.

"Just eat!!" Bakura shouted. "I knew it was a mistake!" He stood up from Ryou's bed and exited his room, slamming the door behind him. Ryou stared, dumbfound at the door. Did...did that just happen? No! He was so close! He was so close to discovering if Bakura felt the same.

He commenced to shaking and trembling once again, and this time he let out his sobs and screams along with his tears and his pain. In an angry fit, he slapped the tray of now cold soup out of his lap. The glass bowl hit the hardwood floor and shattered into many jagged pieces...just like his heart.


	3. He's been forgiven

My Beloved Yami

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura flopped down on the couch, letting out a sigh. He _had _to think of a better way to hide his emotions and quick! He couldn't stand to hurt his precious Ryou anymore. And when he heard the glass break in his hikari's room, he knew Ryou wasn't very happy. He was so used to placing his emotionless mask upon his face and pummeling Ryou into the ground. If he started acting all...umm...all _fluffy _now, he'd definitely think that Bakura had knocked a screw loose somewhere inside his head. But he just couldn't beat Ryou senseless! Then a voice clicked in his head.

'Don't hurt him, just tell him you love him.'

L-love?! Did he actually have these mortal sentimental feelings?! Nonsense! He was an ancient egyptian thief! A feared tomb robber back in his days! But somewhere among his thoughts, he agreed with the voice.

Besides, Malik and Marik get along well! ...So to speak...At least Marik didn't beat on Malik everytime he set foot inside his own home. He was supposed to be protecting Ryou. He was yin and his hikari was yang. Regardless of their differences, or how opposite they were, he knew he was like Ryou in many ways. He didn't always fit in, and that's what pained him the most-fear of being left behind.

- - - - -

Ryou silently wept in his bed. He knew if he cried too loud, his yami would come back up and give him a piece of his mind. The tears gently slid down his smooth rosy cheeks.

'Why does he hurt me? I-I only want to love him...' He scrubbed at his tears. He knew that his yami should've been more like Yugi's yami, and Malik's, but it was just flat out impossible! There was no way in heaven or hell that his yami could feel anything for a worthless waste of breath like him. Ryou balenced himself on his arms and wealky sat up in bed. He felt so tired, he cried for almost an hour.

"Ba-Bakura...I love you, please love me back. I'll do anything for you."

Bakura saundered up to the hallway when he heard Ryou talking to himself.

"If you want me to steal, I'll do it. If you wanted my innocence, I'd give it to you no matter how bad it hurts." By this time, Ryou let out more tears.

And Bakura listened through the door, heartbroken at Ryou's words.

"If you wanted me to die...I-I'd...I-I'd kill myself...for you...Please love me, Bakura!!" He started his sobs once again. If only he could say that to Bakura directly. But that would never happen, he's never have the nerve.

Bakura bursted through the door at Ryou's last words. Ryou looked on at his yami in pure terror and began pleading.

"P-Please Bakura, I'm sorry I was loud!! I-I'll be good!! I promise!! Just please don't hurt me!!" The white-haired angel crossed his arms in front of his face to protect himself. Bakura lashed out and grabbed his hikari's arms in a firm but gentle grip. Bakura gripped Ryou's chin in his other hand, pulled his face forward, and crushed his lips against Ryou's. The white-haired boy's eyes widened in shock but his heart swelled with joy at the same time. Then came the words Ryou ached to hear for eternity.

"I-I love you, Ryou...so much. Please forgive me." Bakura whispered sincerely in the angel's ear.

"Oh Bakura! Please take me!" Ryou begged.

Bakura slipped his hikari's shirt off of his shoulders and began to unbutton his pants. And placed his moist lips against Ryou's neck. Ryou begged and pleaded with his yami, and this time, it was was over something they both wanted. Ryou didn't want to waste any time, he leaned over and opened up his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Bakura's mind was in a haze, the both of them were panting so hard from the pleasure they were receiving from each other. Ryou rocked his body against Bakura's and Bakura was planting hot, wet kisses over Ryou's nude body. Bakura graciously took the lubricant from Ryou and he began preparing his lover-to-be. He placed a generous amount over his angel's entrance. Ryou moaned when he saw Bakura strip his pants. Ryou poured some cream into his own hands and began to pump his lover's cock.

Bakura tossed his head back in ecstasy. Oh, how he loved this!

"R-Ryou!" He panted out. "Don't stop! Not yet!" Ryou only nodded and continued.

After 5 minutes, Ryou's hands grew tired and Bakura was sexed up and ready to go! He pressed Ryou onto his back. He craddled his lover's face in his hands.

"Almost there, my angel." Bakura smiled.

Ryou smiled back. "I know...please...I need you."

After hearing his words, Bakura shoved his well-prepared member up Ryou's ass. The white-haired angel almost gave out an orgasm at that exact moment.

"A-AWH!!! Bakura!! N-ngghh! Aww!! Oh, please more!!" Bakura continued thrusting his cock in and out of his angel. Ryou's legs rested on Bakura's shoulders, while Ryou clawed at Bakura's back. The sensation of making love was all so new to him. It was the most wonderful thing in the world!

- - - - -

Ryou lightly panted, covered in sweat. Bakura leaned in close to his ear, slightly purring. Ryou shivered at this and turned his head to meet his yami's eyes.

"Do you really love me? Is it true?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura smiled. "Yes. No more beatings." He let out a deep satisfied sigh. "We'll do this every night if that is what you wish."

"I'd like that." Ryou gave Bakura a warm embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"But there's one thing I want to work out." Bakura grinned.

Ryou pulled back and looked at his love. "What would that be?"

Bakura gave a huge smirk. "I'm seme and you're uke."

Ryou laughed. "Maybe we _can_ work that out."

owari

A.N. : Sorry it took so long! O:) I've been busy. And I apologize for any mistakes and/or spelling errors!-- I know I made a few typos. Don't flame me! So you like? My dream is to collect at least 100 reviews!!! (not necessarily on _this_ one, but 100 on a good story someday.) Check out more stories!

I wrote one of Kingdom Heart's Sora and Riku; and there is another one but my friend didn't have a computer so I typed it out for her. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho that you might like. May the good times roll on!

Hikari-Sora1


End file.
